Map databases store map data for one or more geographical regions. This map data is used to render digital two-dimensional maps or, more recently, three-dimensional renderings of geographical areas. The map data in the map databases is typically created from government documents and pre-existing maps, satellite or aerial imagery or from ground-based data-collection vehicles.
These map databases must be frequently updated as new roads, buildings, landmarks, points of interest, or other structures are built or removed. Updating map databases can be an arduous task, typically requiring new satellite or aerial imagery, or new ground-based data collection, etc. Map data inevitably becomes stale (out of date) when the geographical landscape changes (e.g. due to natural disaster or climate change) or when man-made features change (e.g. when new structures are built or old structures are demolished). Furthermore, detailed map data for remote or uninhabited areas may not be available.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to provide an improved technique for updating map data in a map database.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.